Destined To Be
by Forever-A-Foster
Summary: Is Emma destined to be killed? Her life every two years in the enchanted forest.


"Mom can we go riding horses today?" I ask my mom, "I think that would be lovely, we can go after we eat." I smile in reply. After we finish our meals I excuse myself to get dressed, "Emma!" I hear my parents call me, "hold on!" I zip my riding shoes up and run down the stairs, "ready." I jump off the last three steps, "how many times have we told you not to do that emma?" My mom asks, "umm never?" I give a charming smile, "that smile is not always going to get you out of trouble." My mom says, "it works most times." I says batting my eyes, "ok mini charming, do you want to ride or not?" I nod my head eagerly, "well duh mom." I smile and take off to the stables, "hey there prince." I rub his main, "wanna go for a ride?" I brush him, "ok emma come on." My parents say, "where are we riding?" I ask, "the meadows." My dad says, "ok." After a few hours of riding, my mom asks if we want lunch, "yes!" I eagerly nod my head, "race you!" I bet my dad, "ready set go!" We take off I'm about a mile in front of my dad, my horse halts and lifts his front legs harshly drowning me off. "Umph!" I groan as I hit the ground, "emma!" My parents yell, I curl into a ball, a pain in sternum causes me to whimper, "hey emma? Sweetie look at me, are you ok?" My dad asks, "c-chest hurts." I stutter out, "your ok it's ok, just breathe." Her instructs me, my breathing slowly goes back to normal, "I'm ok now dad." He smiles, "that has happened to me before, I felt like I couldn't breathe without my chest bursting into flames, "really?" He puts his hands out to help me up, "yeah." I get back on my horse, "well let's go I'm hungry." I smile, "ok come on."

They get to the castle and eat lunch, "can I go hang out with my friends?" I ask, "not today emma..." Emma looks taken back, "why?" Emma blurts out, "because emma." She rolls her eyes, "thats not a correct answer mother!" Emma grumbles, "emma we said no now go too your room." Emma rolls her eyes once more,"fine but, why fake trusting me, just do it." I stomp up the my room, "screw you!" I get my climbing rope and tie it to my bed, I grab my sword and climb out the window. I run to the woods were there's no trees, "hey guys." I say, "hey emma want to fight now?" Teagan says, "why not." I take my sword out the shaft, "who's up?" I ask, "Teagan, and emma." I never really liked Teagan and she never liked me, "fine." I get into position, she swings her sword but I catch it with mine, "is that all you got?" I smirk, I swing and she dodges it, she lunges at me cause in game to fall, "what bitch?!" She laughs, I punch her in the jaw with a satisfying crunch, "emma!" I hear my parents yell, I quickly get up, "hey mother hey father." I throw in a charming smile, "no emma that's not going to work this time." My dad says, "well I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenient person for you to handle!" I yell, "emma we said no and you go anyway?" My mom says, "we just wanted to hang out? What am I not allowed to live my life?!" I yell, "hey em we are going to leave now." My friends say, "whatever! And Teagan if you ever call me that again I won't be using my fist!" I growl at her, "emma! You are not acting like a princess!" My father says, "maybe I don't want to be!" I mumble, "your grounded." My mom says, "ok mother I know I haven't been acting as I should."

Emma's 15th birthday

It's my birthday today I get to have a ball, I'd rather be in the woods hunting. "Emma we have to get ready." My mother says, "ugh what dress am I being forced to wear?" My mother gives me an unpleasant look, "em do you know why we are having a ball?" My mom asks, "mom I do my school work, it's because we are royals and we have to celebrate our kingdom and everyone in it, also my birthday but, mostly the other." I say, "yes and we have to be presentable." She says, "here's the dress you are wearing." She hands me a deep sea blue dress that's puffy at the bottom, "it's beautiful!" I say taking in every gem every little detail, "it will look even better on you so go get dressed." She says, I go to the washroom and hurry getting dressed. "Ok mom can you do my hair?" I ask, "oh emma you look beautiful." She breathes, "as do you." She smiles, "so braided or not?" She asks, "I want it braided." She braids my hair and ties it into a bun on top of my head. "Emma you are beautiful!" I hear my dad gasp, "thank you." He comes over to me and hugs me, "I have something for you." He hands me a purple velvet box, I open it to revel a necklace and matching earrings, same color as my dress, "dad their gorges." I say, "here can you help me?" I give him the necklace, he clips it on. "I love it daddy thank you." I hug him, I put on the matching earrings, "ok you ready?" My parents ask, "not in the slightest." I sigh, "well let's get going shall we." I smile, "we shall."

General POV

They get to the entrance to the ball room, "introducing queen Snow White and king James!" A man says, they enter the ball room without emma, "now introducing there lovely daughter princess Emma Ruth Swan. Emma enters the ball room to cheering and stares, "see wasn't so bad was it?" Her parents asked, "I felt like I was going to hurl." She says, "oh please emma." She smiles, "yeah yeah I'm going over there with the not old people." Emma jokes, "wow our daughter just called us old." James says, "that just happened." Snow says

Emma's POV

"So how do you like your ball?" My friend asks me, "again not just my ball yours to it's not for me is for our kingdom." I inform her, "right, so any boys you like?" She says looking around, "no but first on who asks me to dance is crazy, I really can't dance." My friend smiles at me, "didn't your dad teach you?" I She asks, "yeah but that doesn't mean I know how to dance." I explain, "eww it's emma." Someone says, I turn around to see Jade, "eww look it's a nasty bitch!" I reply, "no better than your mom." The girl says, "at least I have a mom!" I say, with that she walks away "hello princess emma." A boy says coming up behind her, "hello?" He smiles, "Jude, would you like to dance?" He asks, "it would be my honor." I take his and and he leads me to the dance floor.

General POV

"Ohh look it's Emma's first dance!" Red exclaims, James looks up, "oh please James." Snow says, "what I can't be concerned about my only daughter?" He asks, "To the point where you prevent her from having a boyfriend? No." Snow says, James eyes widen, "she doesn't like boys." He says, snow rolls her eyes, "she fifteen she does trust me she's my daughter." Snow says, "they look over at emma who is laughing as she dances, "awwe!" Red says, "shhh!" James says.

"Hey I have to go but meet me at the meadows tomorrow." He smiles and kisses her hand, "ok." She smiles, "ahhh!" Her best friend screams, "no! Shh, no!" Emma says, "boys are stupid!" She says, "ok?" She looks over at her parents, "hey." She says, "hey sweetie, how's the ball?" Snow asks, "fun." She nods her head.

The next morning

"Hey mom dad can I go to the meadows?" Emma asks, "yes!" Snow says, "ok I'll be home soon love you!" Emma leaves the castle, "hey Jude!" Emma yells, "hey emma, you look amazing." He tells her, "well the dress last night was a little much so yeah..." She trails off. "Ok close you eyes." He says, "umm why?" Emma asks, "it's a surprise." She shakes her head and closes her eyes. After a few minutes she opens hers eyes, "so..." She turns towards Jude, "you know you shouldn't talk about people parents." Jude says, "what are you talking about?" She asks, "aww little Emma, thanks Jude for bringing her you the best brother ever." Jade smiles at him, "best twin." He says, "wait you guys are twins?" I ask, "yeah and I do recall you commenting about our mother." Jade gets closer to me, "yeah but, you said things about mine." I say, "shut up!" She smacks me across the face causing me to fall to the ground, "you think your all big and bad! But your not! Your worthless! You a little princess who doesn't know pain!" She spits into my face, "I'm going to show you pain!" She kicks me in the stomach, "ahhh!" I scream, "see I can do worse!" She grabs my neck and presses her fingers to my neck, "p-please!" I pled, "nope." She grows me on the ground and kicks me harder this time. "Bitch!" She punches me in the face. All I see is darkness...

So this is my first OUAT story hope you liked there's more! Trust me! **Review!**


End file.
